


Die Leitlinie

by Antares



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy hat eine Leitlinie - an die er sich aber nicht immer hält.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Leitlinie

Leonard McCoy hatte für sich selbst die Leitlinie verabschiedet, keinen One-Night-Stand mit jemanden zu haben, mit dem er a) näher befreundet war b) den er irgendwann in übergeordneter oder untergeordneter Funktion wieder treffen könnte oder c) dem man auf dem ersten Blick ansah, dass er Ärger war.

James Kirk war alles drei.

Seit sie zusammen in dem Transportflugzeug gesessen hatten und sich auch danach nicht aus den Augen verloren hatten, war Kirk für mehr oder wenige alle Klemmen verantwortlich gewesen, in denen Leonard in den letzten Monaten gesessen hatte. Seine Ex ausgenommen, aber das zählte in McCoys Buch nicht, denn das war in der Zeit vor der Sternenflotte gewesen, in der Zeit, bevor Leonard einige Regeln für sein „neues“ Leben aufgestellt hatte.

So draufgängerisch wie Kirk war, war sich Leonard sicher, dass er es entweder rasch bis zum Captain bringen würde, oder bei dem Versuch dahin das Zeitliche segnen würde. Und wenn Kirk mal Captain wäre, so war er sich sicher, würde ihn sein Glück? sein Schicksal? bestimmt irgendwie auf Kirks Schiff bringen, vielleicht nicht in untergeordneter aber bestimmt in nebengeordneter Funktion.

Und jetzt hatte ihn Freundschaft in diese Situation gebracht. Er strich über die feuchten Haare des Mannes auf dem Sofa neben ihm. James Kirk war früher am Abend bei ihm vorbeigekommen, ziemlich neben sich stehend. Er hatte in seiner impulsiven Art mit einem Lehrer der Akademie gestritten, wusste das moralische Recht auf seiner Seite, aber der Lehrer hatte dennoch das geltende Recht nach Buchstaben durchgesetzt. Das bedeutete, dass ein guter Freund von Kirk die Akademie verlassen musste, wegen eines dummen Jungenstreichs.

James hatte Parallelen gezogen. Die Angst war aufgeflammt, dass es auch ihm passieren könnte, dass er eines Tages zu weit ginge, dass ihn irgendwann mal auch sein großes Mundwerk und sein Charme nicht mehr retten könnten. Er hatte diese Momente, in denen er an sich selbst zweifelte nicht oft, aber der heutige Abend war einer davon gewesen. Außerdem hatte James Freundin mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte – nicht anders herum – und Kirk sah sich auch in dieser Hinsicht bedroht.

Er war mit einer Flasche Whiskey bei Leonard aufgekreuzt und erst hatten sie in prahlerisch-abwiegelnder Manier jeder zwei Gläser getrunken, ehe McCoy aufgefallen war, dass Kirk … anders als sonst gewesen war. Auf Nachfrage war er bei einem weiteren Glas mit der ganzen Geschichte herausgerückt und Leonard hatte zu trösten versucht. Einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel gegeben.

Kirk hatte Zuspruch gebraucht, Leonard ihn gerne geben wollen. Er wusste, dass James sich manchmal selbst im Weg stand und betrachtete sich gerne als ruhigen, rationalen Pol in Kirks Leben. Doch an diesem Abend hatten Alkohol, Kirks Bedürfnis nach der für ihn wichtigen Versicherung, dass er begehrenswert war und Leonards Hunger nach Berührungen eine explosive Mischung geschaffen. Als James Finger dann in der nächsten Umarmung, die halb kameradschaftlich begonnen hatte, unter sein Hemd geglitten waren, hatte er ihn nicht sofort zurückgewiesen. Und danach hatte er nicht mehr gekonnt.

Ein Feuerwerk aus Empfindungen war auf seiner Haut explodiert. Begehren war, von den streichelnden Fingern ausgehend über seinen Körper geschlängelt. Eine leise flüsternde Stimme, die ihm einredete, dass es für James nichts Ernstes war, dass er für James nichts Ernstes war, nur ein Freund, der einem anderen Freund einen Gefallen tat, hatte alle Bedenken im Keim erstickt. Sex hatte für James einen anderen Stellenwert als für Leonard, war weniger bindend, weniger wählerisch, weniger tief. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden, als er gegen alle drei seiner eigenen Regeln verstieß. Als er seinen Mund unter James drängenden Lippen öffnete, als er Kirk nach hinten in das Sofa presste.

James hatte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt, sich gegen ihn gepresst, ihre Unterleibe gegeneinander gerieben und McCoys Erregung mit jeder Bewegung angefacht. „Komm schon“, hatte er geflüstert und seine Fingernägel neckend über McCoys Rücken kratzen lassen.

In wenigen Minuten hatten sie sich keuchend und schwitzend hochgeschaukelt. Kirk hatte ein Bein zwischen seine gepresst, er hatte sich dran gerieben, stöhnend, sich in einer Sekunde dafür hassend, in der nächsten nichts als diese Gefühl wollend. Er hatte in James Lippe gebissen, doch grinsend hatte der den Mund geöffnet und seine Zunge fordernd zwischen seine Zähne gepresst, in Kauf nehmen, noch einmal gebissen zu werden.

Sie trugen beide Jeans und der feste Stoff reib aufeinander, doch saßen die Hosen auch so eng, dass es keinen Zweifel darüber gab, dass der andere ebenso erregt war. Sie fochten um die Vorherrschaft, doch als James stöhnend nachgab, die Beine öffnete, so dass Leonard dazwischen sackte, war er der erste, der kam. Das mentale Bild war zu viel für ihn.

Nachdem Kirk mitbekommen hatte, was passiert war, lachte er, drehte ihn so, dass der mit dem Rücken auf der Couch landete und James auf ihm zu liegen kam. Dann rieb sich James gegen ihn, bis er sich ebenfalls mit einem trotzigem „Ja“ aufbäumte. Leonard hielt ihn in einer losen Umarmung. Kurze Zeit später war Kirk von ihm heruntergerollt und nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.

McCoy stand leise auf, nahm eine Decke von der Lehne des Sofas und breitet sie über Kirk.

Er ging in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf.

Das durfte nicht wieder passieren. Sie beide konnten diese zusätzliche Last nicht in ihrer Freundschaft brauchen. Natürlich konnten auch Freundschaften mit Sex funktionieren, verdammt, das war das, was die meisten Leute glaubten, fertig zu bringen. Aber McCoy wusste, dass er nicht der Mann war, der dieses prekäre Gleichgewicht mit Kirk auf Dauer halten konnte. Zu ihrer beider Sicherheit musste er Kirk morgen früh klarmachen, dass das nur ein One-Night-Stand gewesen war.

Oder Kirk würde ihm das klarmachen.

McCoy wusste nicht, ob ihn der Gedanke trösten oder traurig stimmen sollte.

Aber es war besser so. Nicht umsonst hatte er die Leitlinie verabschiedet. 

 

 

\--------------ENDE---------------

 

 

Antares, Dezember 2009


End file.
